dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Starfaith's Story
Starfaith's Story was a story I wrote in 2012. It covers the story of Starfaith and Dewstorm, which I ended up including in Shadows of Blood. Below is the entirety of the original story. Allegiances WindClan Leader: Greenstar - Light gray tabby she-cat with green eyes Medicine cat: Silverberry - Silver she-cat with a dark gray tail and front paw, pale green eyes Apprentice, Starpaw Apprentices: Starpaw - Thin, feathery furred golden yellow she-cat with a yellow star shape on chest, yellow fluffy tipped tail, yellow eyes. Kits: Gingerkit - Ginger tabby tom with white paws, green eyes. ShadowClan Leader: Leafstar - Brown tabby tom with blue eyes. Medicine cat: Dewstorm - Light gray tom with darker gray spots, yellow eyes. Warriors: Stonefang - Gray tabby tom. Wintertail - White she-cat with blue eyes. Blackstream - Dark gray she-cat with black stripes. ThunderClan Medicine cat: Cloudfang - White tom with gray patches Apprentice, Stonepaw Apprentices: Stonepaw: Dark gray tom. RiverClan Medicine cat: Darkoak - Dark brown-black tabby tom, amber eyes. StarClan Mothflight: White she-cat. Other Animals Fox Part 1 - The Moonstone The golden yellow she-cat padded up the rocky path, her heart thumping excitedly. She turned her head to the silver gray she-cat who padded beside her. "Silverberry, the moon is rising." She commented, yellow eyes flashing with worry. "What if we're late?" Silverberry looked at her, flicking her ear in amusement. "Starpaw, we'll get there." She narrowed her green eyes. "Why are you so anxious? You've been to the Moonstone for moons!" Starpaw waved her fluffy yellow tipped tail. "I know, I know." She sighed, glancing at the moon once more. "But what if Starclan has an important message for us? You know, maybe about Skyclan?" A few moons ago, Skyclan had been driven out of the forest after twoleg machines had destroyed their territory. Starpaw couldn't believe it was Starclan's will for them to go. Starpaw sighed. "I just can't believe we'll never see Dustspots and Snowpaw again." She mewed, speaking of Skyclan's medicine cats. Silverberry gave her apprentice a sympathetic lick on the ear. "I know." She meowed quietly. "But Starclan is watching over them." Are they? Starpaw wondered. But instead she blinked. "Yes. Starclan is with them." I hope. They soon reached the entrance to the Moonstone. Dewstorm, Shadowclan's medicine cat apprentice, was already sitting beside the stone. The gray spotted tom rose to his paws, purring a greeting. "Hi, Starpaw, Silverberry." Starpaw purred while Silverberry blinked. "Where is Graywhisker?" Graywhisker was Dewstorm's mentor. Dewstorm looked down, yellow eyes flashing. "He died of Greencough a few days ago." He mewed quietly. Starpaw gasped in surprise. "Oh no!" Graywhisker had been Shadowclan's medicine cat for many moons before Starpaw had even been born. Starpaw knew Graywhisker as an extremely loyal cat. He was hostile to other clans... Yet Starpaw admired his loyalty. Dewstorm looked down. "Yeah. His cough got worse." Silverberry flicked the toms shoulder with her tail. "He's in Starclan now. You'll be a worthy succeeder." "Thanks, Silverberry." Dewstorm meowed quietly. "I hope so." There was a sound at the entrance to the cave. The three cats turned to see a dark brown tom, Darkoak, Riverclan's medicine cat, and Cloudfang, Thunderclan's medicine cat. "Greetings." Meowed Cloudfang, stepping forward. A very small tom followed him, eyes wide. He turned his white head to the tiny cat. "This is my new apprentice, Stonepaw." He meowed proudly. "Hi there, Stonepaw." Purred Starpaw, padding over. "Is this your first trip to the Moonstone?" Stonepaw stared up at her. "Y-yes." He stammered. "I'm so scared! What if Starclan rejects me?" "Don't be silly." Replied Starpaw, eyes shining. "Starclan doesn't reject anyone, unless they've done something bad." Stonepaw's fur flattened, looking a bit relaxed, but still uneasy. "If you say so..." He turned his gray head "Are these all the medicine cats? What about Sky-" "Skyclan?" Everyones gaze turned to the tom who had spoke. It was Darkoak. The dark brown tabby snorted, padding towards them. "Skyclan were a bunch of scared cowards, too weak to defend their own land." He narrowed his amber eyes at Stonepaw. "They left, good riddence." Starpaw leapt to her feet. "That's not true!" She protested. "I wish Skyclan had stayed." Darkoak swung his head to her, growling. "Then you're a fool." Starpaw opened her jaws to protest, but Silverberry growled. "Enough, Darkoak." She sat down. "Lets begin, the moon is up." Starpaw stepped closer, still a bit angry at Darkoak. Silverberry looked up at the moon. "Before we begin meeting with Starclan, there i something that must be done." She turned her gaze to Starpaw. "My apprentice has trained hard, and I believe it is time for her to receive her full medicine cat name." Starpaws eyes widened in shock, joy flooding through her. "R-really?" Silverberry purred, eyes shining. "Yes." She waved her tail. "Starpaw, step forward." Starpaw stepped closer, aware of every cat smiling at her, all but Darkoak, of course. But Starpaw wasn't going to let that flea pelt ruin her moment. "Starpaw, do you promise to continue along the path of a medicine cat, and serve Windclan for many moons?" Starpaws heart leaped excitedly. "Yes, as long as I live." Silverberry's eyes shone. "Then by Starclans will, I give you your full name. From this moment on, you will be known as Starfaith, for your great dedication to your ancestors. Starclan will walk your path for many seasons, I know." Starfaith smiled, a purr rumbling in her throat. "Starfaith!" Exclaimed Dewstorm, yellow eyes gleaming. It wasn't long before the others joined in. "Now, let us meet with Starclan." Cloudfang meowed. The cats begin to crouch down, touching their noses to the stone. Starfaith crouched down, touching her nose to the icy cold stone. She closed her eyes, darkness engulfing her. *** Starfaith awoke, excitedly leaping to her paws. glancing around. She froze. It was dark. She thought she could see trees against the jet black background. "H-hello?" he called nervously, glancing around only to see darkness. "Graywhisker?" She called hopefully. "Moonshine...?" No reply. Anyone...? Panic flared through her. What if Stonepaw was right? What if she was being rejected? Suddenly a low growl rose from the darkness. Starfaith gasped, spinning around. "W-whos there?" What Starclan cat would greet me that way? Am I even in Starclan? The growl suddenly was louder, and it began to form into a blood curtling snarl. Starfaith crouched down, eyes wide in horror. Wake Up, wake up! Suddenly amber eyes shot open in front of her. Starfaith let out a yowl of horror, leaping back. The snarling creature stepped forward, opening its mouth, revealing glowing sharp white teeth in the jet black area. "N-What's happening?" Starfaith cried, trying to back away, but her paws were frozen to the ground. "Gah!" The creature let out a screech, fangs lunging down at her neck. Part 2 - The Attack "No!" Screeched Starfaith, leaping to her paws, eyes wide in terror. She was back at the Moonstone. Sweat dripped down her pelt, heart thumping loudly. The other cats stared at her. "Starfaith!" Exclaimed Silverberry, hurrying to her side, tail curling around her. "Whats wrong?" Starfaths breath came in gasps. "I-I-I don't know!" She wailed, still terrified. Dewstorm padded over, eyes wide. "What do you mean? What did you see?" Starfaith crouched down. "I... I don't know, something bad, something really, really bad!" She whimpered. Silverberry crouched beside her. "What do you mean?" She whispered. "Something about Windclan?" Starfaith shook her head. "Im not s-sure." She trembled. "Something attacked me, I don't know what, I wasn't in Starclan!" Silverberry's eyes flashed with fear. Starfaith swung her head to her. "What?" She whispered. Silverberry quickly shook her head. "N-nothing." She glanced at Dewstorm. "Will you travel back with us?" Dewstorm nodded. "Of course." He glanced at Starfaith worriedly. Silverberry nosed Starfaith to her paws. "Come on." She meowed quietly. "Stay close to us though." Starfaith got to her paws, staring at her. "Why?" "No reason." She's hiding something. Starfaith realized uneasily. But she decided not to question it. They headed down the path, unaware of Darkoak behind them. Starfaith felt slightly awkward, Dewstorm and Silverberry flanking both sides of her. Suddenly a growl came from a bush. Starfaith let out a screech, leaping backwards, barreling into Darkoak. "Hey!" Spat Darkoak, scrambling to his paws. "Watch it!" Starfaith trembled, to frightened to fight with him. Silverberry and Dewstorm raced over to her. Silverberrys eyes were wide. "What is that?" Starfaith stared at the bush, too terrified to answer. That sound... It was so familier. Suddenly, the sound broke into a snarl, and a huge red-orange shape burst out, fur bristling. "Fox!" Screeched Silverberry. "Dewstorm, get Starfaith away from here!" Starfaith barely heard her. The eyes, the sound... It was exactly like her dream! She shook her head, waking herself. "Wha-why?" "Do it!" Hissed Silverberry, hurling herself at the fox. The fox snarled, snapping his jaws around Silverberrys throat, swinging her at a tree. She slammed into it, falling to the ground, blood dripping from her throat. The fox stepped closer to her, growling. Dewstorms eyes were wide. "Come on, Starfaith!" "No!" Exclaimed Starfaith, leaping away from him. "It'll kill her!" She leaped at the fox, clinging to its shoulder. The fox whirled around, snapping its jaws at Starfaith. She flinched, digging her claws in further as it began to snap closer and closer. Hold on, hold on! She told herself. Suddenly, the fox swung its body around, throwing Starfaith off of him. Starfaith yowled in shock, claws ripping from the fox's pelt, tufts of dark red fur in her claws. She rolled to the ground, slamming into a boulder. She scrambled to her feet, arching her back in terror as the fox began to close in on her, teeth bared in a snarl. Starfaith glanced around wildly. She spotted Dewstorm, crouched beside Silverberry, nudging her with his paw to wake her. The gray tom froze, spotting Starfaith. "Starfaith!" He yowled, looking around wildly. Dewstorm spotted Darkoak. "Darkoak!" He called urgently. "Help Starfaith, I have to see to Silverberry." Starfaith stepped back, trapped between two boulders and the fox. She stared at Darkoak, who simply sat watching. "Darkoak!" Snarled Dewstorm. "What are you waiting for? Help her!" Darkoak shrugged his broad shoulders. "Why? Its one less enemy." Dewstorms eyes widened, looking furious. "Idiot! That isn't the will of Starclan!" Darkoak snorted, rolling his yellow eyes. "You think I care? Those dead cats don't control my clan. We do, the live ones." He hissed. "Ive met with those cats, they think they know everything, but they don't. I don't care if she dies tonight." He jerked his head towards Starfaith. "And You shouldn't either." What?! Starfaith couldn't believe her ears. She knew Darkoak was stubborn, but not that stubborn! She froze as the fox began to creep closer, unsheathing its claws. Dewstorm bristled, eyes narrowed to slits as he stepped towards Darkoak. "Well I do care! And if you don't, your no better then rogues, you worthless piece of fox dung!" "Dewstorm!" Yowled Starfaith desperately as the fox closed in, raising a paw. Dewstorm froze, racing over and cannoning into the fox. The fox jumped aside for a heartbeat before sinking his teeth into Dewstorms scruff, tossing him at a tree. Dewstorm fell to the ground, unconscious. "No!" Cried Starfaith, squeezing back as far as she could as the fox began to step towards her again, letting out a screech as it lunged at her, tearing its teeth into her flesh. Starfaith screeched in pain, struggling to get away, but the fox continued to rip her, until Starfaith could feel blood lapping at her fur. She began to feel dizzy, pain slicing into every part of her. Suddenly the fox slashed its claws across her neck, and the world went black... Part 3 - In StarClan Starfaith squeezed her eyes shut as she began to feel and sense again. I'll pretend I'm dead. She thought, trying not to tremble. The fox will leave. The growling had stopped... Was it still there? "Starfaith." Starfaith froze, relief waving over her. Silverberry is awake! She must have chased off the fox. Im in the medicine den, she healed me. Is Dewstorm alright? Where did Darkoak go? Starfaith opened her eyes, expecting to look up and see Silverberry, her nest, the walls of the medicine den. She let out a gasp. She wasn't in the medicine den. And the white cat before her wasn't Silverberry. She slowly got to her paws, staring up at the she-cat. "W-who are you?" "I am Mothflight." She replied. "Windclans first medicine cat." Starfaith froze, straightening up. "I-its an honor to meet you!" She tilted her head. "But why did I come here? Did you summon me? Do you have a message?" Mothflight hesitated. "Well... Starclan did summon you. But not to pass on a message, or visit." Starfaith stared at her. "What do you..." She trailed off, eyes widening when she remembered her last moments awake. The fox had gone for her throat. She let out a gasp. "Im... Im dead... Arent I?" Mothflight nodded sympathetically. "Im afraid so." "And you tried to warn me... The dream." "Yes." Mothflight replied. "B-but..." Starfaith sighed. "I didn't listen." Mothflight tilted her head. "What do you mean?" "Silverberry..." Starfaith froze. Of course! Silverberry must have known what the dream meant. She was keeping close to me to protect me! "Why didn't I listen when she told me to go?" She moaned. "I could have stopped this." Mothflight shook her head. "Im afraid not." Starfaith blinked. "What do you mean?" "We didn't warn you about what could happen. We warned you about what would happen. Starclan knew you would join them tonight, and if the fox hadn't gotten you, something else would have." She explained. "It was your time." Starfaiths tail drooped. "So soon?" "Im Sorry. Its nothing we control. Fate is fate." Starfaith froze. "Wait, what about Dewstorm and Silverberry? Are they ok?" Mothflight hesitated. "Silverberry has a bad neck wound, and she twisted her paw. Dewstorm has a bad bump on his head, and a gash in his shoulder." She paused. "They're both too exhausted and injured to make it back to their camps." Starfaiths eyes widened. "Starclan wont call for them too, will they?" "Its a chilly night." Mothflight murmured. "If they stay out there, some animal might finish them off, or the wounds could get infected... Plus Windclan and Shadowclan wont find them until its too late." Starfaiths leapt to her paws. "We must help them!" She exclaimed, fear covering her. Mothflight raised a paw. "Im sorry, but we cant-" "No!" Hissed Starfaith. "We have to help them! Send me to Shadowclan first, to visit Leafstar." She begged. "I can tell him about Dewstorm, and he can send a patrol to get him, then ill visit Greenstar about Silverberry." Mothflight sighed. "Alright. But why Shadowclan first?" She meowed curiously, narrowing her eyes. Starfaiths eyes flashed. "No reason." So what if she just might have loved Dewstorm? It was obvious that he liked her too. She quickly changed the subject. "Send me!" Mothflight sighed. "Fine. Good luck." Starfaiths paws began to fade, and everything vanished before her. Part 4 - Saving Dewstorm The world reappeared. Starfaith stood on the path to the Moonstone, in the area she had died. She trembled, wondering if the fox was still there, beginning to finish off her friends. She slowly padded forward. She could suddenly make out the shape of Dewstorm, across from him, Silverberry. Starfaith bounded forward, praying they were alive. She froze, letting out a cry. A few fox lengths away from Dewstorm were the two boulders she had been trapped between. She padded slowly towards it. The fox had gone. Starfaith peered around the boulder, freezing, letting out a cry of horror at what she saw. She spun around to face the opposite direction, squeezing her eyes shut. She had seen her body. But it wasn't in one piece. It was bloody, ripped, bones... She struggled to clear the gruisom image from her head. Suddenly, Starfaith heard a whimper. She spotted Dewstorm move. She raced over. "Dewstorm!" She suddenly wondered. Could he hear her? He was a medicine cat, so he must have. Dewstorm painfully lifted his head, relief sparking in his eyes. "Starfaith, your ok..." He froze. "Why are there stars in your fur-" He let out a cry of grief. "You died, didn't you?" Starfaith nodded slowly. "Yeah." Dewstorm peered past her at the boulders. "Where is your-" "Don't look." Starfaith quickly meowed, blocking his view with her body. "Its not pretty." Dewstorm sighed. "Im sorry. I couldn't save you." Starfaith flicked her tail. "Its not your fault." She decided not to tell him about Starclan meaning to kill her. "Are you ok to walk?" She asked uneasily. Dewstorm prepared to stand up, only to yowl in pain, flopping back on his side. "I don't think so." Starfaith glanced back. "I'm going to get Leafstar." She told him. She hesitated. "Will you be ok?" Fear laced Dewstorms eyes. "I think." "Ill be fast." Starfaith promised, turning to leave. "Starfaith, wait." Starfaith paused, turning her head. "What?" Dewstorm winced as he rolled onto his belly. "I... I love you." Starfaith thought her heart would melt at any second. "Me too." Dewstorms next comment made Starfaith feel even more shocked. "Can we be mates?" Starfaith froze, eyes wide. "Dewstorm, wha...?" She blinked. "We're medicine cats." She paused. "And uh, Im dead. How is that going to work?" "We can't have kits, of course." Dewstorm meowed. "But I can still see you at the Moonstone every quarter moon, and you could visit me in dreams." Starfaith blinked uneasily. "Dewstorm..." "Please...?" Starfaith purred softly. "Alright. Now, I have to go get Leafstar." She touched noses with him before turning to leave. "Hang in there, ill be fast." *** Starfaith charged through the forest, heading into the pine trees. Wow. She thought. Im dead. I just got a mate, who happens to be a medicine cat, and from another clan. Is that wrong? She ignored it, pausing when she reached the camp enterence. Mouse brain! She silently thought. Im dead. She trotted through the camp, noticing Shadowclans empty medicine den. If Dewstorm died tonight, Shadowclan would be left without a medicine cat. She shook the thought away. Starfaith spotted the leaders den, slipping through the enterence. It was dark inside. She could just make out the curled up tabby shape of Leafstar. She hesitated before crouching down. "Leafstar." She whispered. Leafstar rolled over, twitching his brown ear. "Leafstar." She whispered louder, prodding his side with a paw. Leafstar opened one eye. "What...?" He let out a gasp, quickly standing up. "Starfaith?" He growled. "What are you doing in our camp?" He opened his jaws to call to his warriors. "Stonef-" "Stop!" Hissed Starfaith, lifting a paw at him. "Look, stars." She meowed. "I died tonight." Leafstar blinked in surprise. "H-how...?" "Fox." Starfaith briefly explained, thoughts returning to Silverberry and Dewstorm. "Dewstorm is hurt, so is Silverberry." She meowed worriedly. "You must send a patrol to get him." Leafstars blue eyes widened. "Is it bad?" Starfaith nodded. Leafstar quickly got to his paws, padding out of his den. He quickly headed toward the Warriors den, Starfaith behind him. "Stonefang, Blackstream, Wintertail!" He hissed through the enterence. Three warriors padded out, blinking sleep from their eyes. Starfaith remembered that only clan leaders and medicine cats would see her. "Dewstorm is injured." Leafstar quickly explained. Blackstream, a jet black tom, blinked in surprise. "How do you know?" Leafstar hesitated, glancing at Starfaith. "I-I had a vision." He lied. "Lets go." Urged Stonefang. "Where is he?" Leafstar leaned towards Starfaith. "The Moonstone?" He whispered. Starfaith nodded. "Very close to it. Ill lead the way." "Right." Leafstar meowed. "Let's go." Part 5 - Ending They were nearly there. Blackstream was sighing. "I wish we'd had traveling herbs." Wintertail rolled her eyes. "Who would prepare them?" Leafstar padded closer to Starfaith. "Almost there, right?" He whispered. "Yes, not far now." Starfaith replied, worry sparking through her. What if they were too late? They reached the path. Starfaith spotted Dewstorm, still laying in the spot she'd left him. "Dewstorm!" She called nervously, racing over to him. Dewstorm lifted his head. "Your back." He's alive! Starfaith sighed in relief. She glanced behind her. "Leafstar!" She called. "Over here." Leafstar spotted her, waving his tail to his patrol. "This way!" Leafstar reached them, looking down at Dewstorm. "Dewstorm, are you alright?" Dewstorm hesitated. "I cant walk. My head really hurts, and theres a gash in my shoulder." Leafstar nodded, turning to his patrol to speak to them. Starfaith turned her head to Silverberrys body. She quickly padded over. "Silverberry?" She whispered. No reply. Starfaith prodded her mentors side with a paw. "Silverberry!" She whispered, beginning to panic. She touched Silverberrys neck, blood covering her paw. No pulse. Starfaith crouched beside her. "I'm sorry." She whimpered. "You tried to help me. This is my fault." "No." Starfaith froze, spinning around. "Silverberry!" Her mentor stood before her, stars in her fur. "It was never your fault." She paused. "Starclan is calling me." She vanished. But words echoed in her ears. Ill see you soon. Starfaith turned her head back to Leafstar. The Shadowclan leader gazed at her. "Well?" Starfaith shook her head. Leafstar dipped his head. "Thank you for leading me to Dewstorm." Starfaith nodded. "No problem." Wintertail and Stonefang had lifted Dewstorm onto their backs, about to leave. Starfaith quickly padded over to Dewstorm, whispering so Leafstar couldn't hear. "i love you. I'll see you soon." Dewstorm purred a reply before he was carried off. Leafstar paused, turning to Starfaith. "I'll fetch Greenstar." He told her. "You should wait here and explain." Starfaith nodded. "Alright, thanks." Part 6 - An Apprentice Greenstar stood beside Starfaith, staring down at Silverberrys body. "Oh Silverberry..." She sighed. "We'll take her to camp to bury her." She turned to Starfaith. "Wheres yours?" "You don't want to see it." Starfaith quickly meowed. "Its not exactly buryable." Greenstar nodded, eyes flashing. "I see." She looked down, bristling in fear. Starfaith blinked. "Whats up?" Greenstar looked up at her, fear in her eyes. "Windclan has no medicine cat now." She rasped. Starfaith froze. She had only just thought of that now. "What will happen to us..." "Wait." Starfaith stood on all fours. "If a dead cat can have a mate, a dead cat can train an apprentice." Greenstar froze. "You have a mate?" Starfaith froze. "Did I say that? I meant I uh... have a rate... A heart rate." Greenstar blinked. "Umm ok..." She shook her head. "I mean, how can you train an apprentice?" "You'll see." *** What herbs are these? Gingerkit wondered, pawing curiously at a bundle of leaves. He had heard that a moon ago, both the clans medicine cats had died. "Whats it like to be a medicine cat?" He sighed. Suddenly, yellow flashed from the corner of Gingerkits eye. He spun around, eyes wide. Before him stood a beautiful golden yellow she-cat, with a yellow star on her chest. Stars were in her fur. "You want to know what its like to be a medicine cat?" The she-cat asked softly. Gingerkit hesitated. "Y-yes. I want to be a medicine cat." "I can make you the best medicine cat you can be. I am Starfaith, and I may be dead, but I can still be your mentor." Gingerkit stared at Starfaith. "Really?" He squeaked. "But how?" "Ill visit you in dreams." Starfaith promised. "Every night, to teach you about herbs, and Starclan." "Cool!" Exclaimed Gingerkit, tail waving excitedly. "But how will Greenstar know to make me a medicine cat apprentice?" "I'll tell her." Starfaith meowed warmly. "Cool! I bet Im the first apprentice to be trained by a dead cat!"